Alone in the Universe
by Miss Denton
Summary: Was Tigerstar truly evil, or did he really just need a hug? Firestar fans may find this story a little biast, but this is from Tigerstar's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Alone in the Universe

In the darkest of dark, three little kits stumbled aimlessly, searching for something unknown to even them.

"Keep up the pace Blossomkit!" one called.

"Ouch, Adderkit, you stepped on my tail!" another squeaked.

"Sorry Mosskit, mistook your tail for a rock."

"Now, now kits, lets play nice," and unfamiliar hiss echoed around the blackness.

"A-Adderkit?" Mosskit chirped. "Who was that?" two identical orbs of amber flickered on in the near distance.

"It was me, Tigerstar," the voice rasped.

"Tigerstar? What are you doing on StarClan's hunting grounds?" Adderkit spat, puffing out his tail.

"Oh, no need to worry about little old me," a smile crept its way into the dark spirit's jagged teeth. "You're far from StarClan."

"Not again! How in the name of the Warrior Code do we keep getting lost?" Blossomkit, whose white pelt slightly reflected the invisible moon, mewed.

"Well, while you're here I…"

"No. Everyone in StarClan tells the kits to stay away from the Dark Forest for one main reason. And that reason is you," Mosskit recited, prodding her paw at the spirit.

"You know, it wasn't my fault."

"What do you mean? Of course it was!"

"How do you know, Adderkit? You died well before I was born, and you were in WindClan anyways!"

"Oh, well if you're so sure of your innocence, then why don't you tell us what happened?"

"Take a seat, kits, this is may take a while."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

I know what you're all thinking: I'm as evil as evil gets. However, you haven't heard _my_ side of the story. Yet. It all began when I was six moons old, still a kit, but eager to go into battle. Now, don't take me as bloodthirsty just yet; doesn't just about every kit want to be a warrior at that age? Anyways, our scrap of a leader, Sunstar, announced Thistleclaw of all cats to be my mentor. I loathed that cat. He was always telling me what I should be doing to _improve_ myself when I wrestled with Whitekit. If anything, _he's_ the evil one. But that's not all, as you will soon learn.

The sun was shining brightly that day. Birds chirped in the trees overhead, and dried bracken crackled under paw. It was a perfect day for hunting. But Thistleclaw had other things in mind. He stormed along ahead of me, obviously in a bad mood from my complaining. He had scheduled that day for battle training, but all the other apprentices were hunting. That's all we ever seemed to do. Train, train, train. Who cares about the starving elders? Not Thistleclaw, that's for sure. We reached the dusty clearing where training sessions usually take place, and he faced me.

"Now, Tigerpaw, remember what I showed you yesterday?" he hissed.

"You mean that I'm never going to be able to practice hunting and will probably turn out as the worst hunter in all the Clans?" I tilted my head questioningly, which angered him even more. As a result of my smug reply, he gave me a swipe on the face. Hopping back, I felt blood begin to trickle down my left cheek.

"No, you fool, the battle move!"

"Oh, you mean the death…" I took yet another blow from my 'trustworthy mentor.'

"Don't say it out loud! Sunstar would have my tail if he found out!"

"Then why did you teach me?" his motives were still lost on me. If he wanted to wage war on ShadowClan, then why not ask Sunstar, or conspire with a few warriors? What use was I to him?

"All in good time, my little apprentice," I hated it when he called me that. My shoulder almost reached his, and I was bigger than the other apprentices. "So where did we leave off?" he smiled at me, revealing his off white teeth, as jagged as ever.

"Well, you told me that I 'should only use it if no other cats are watching', and that 'the Warrior Code doesn't apply to it, under certain conditions.' And then you showed me the move, scented Goosefeather and ran off into the bushes, leaving me to face the old coot alone."

"Great. Now do you think you could try it on me? But remember, only pretend." I nodded and he lowered his body into a crouch, grey fur brushing the sandy floor, and glared at me with large yellow eyes.

"Ready?" I asked, flexing my leg.

"Always!" with that, I sprung over him. He reached up to rake my belly fur, but I twisted in mid air, swatting his paw away. Landing with a thud, I used the dust to conceal my next move and darted like a snake to his side. In one fluid movement, I had my paw on his shoulder blades holding him to the ground.

"What are you waiting for?" he wheezed through the haze. Reluctantly, I bent down and lightly nipped the back of his neck, simulating the killing move.

"What is going on here?" a voice shrieked from behind a shrub. _Bluefur!_

"Um…. Battle practice?" I sheepishly let Thistleclaw up, who sneezed despite himself.

"Thistleclaw… I don't even know what to say. But I'm reporting this to Sunstar immediately!" she turned to leave when my mentor stopped her with a hiss. She stared at him, blue eyes wide.

"No need, Bluefur. If anything, you should be punishing this pitiful excuse for a Clan cat," he punched the back of my head. Bluefur glanced down at me unsurely.

"I'm just going to pretend I never saw you…." she whispered as Thistleclaw began to advance, claws gleaming. When she was gone, my mentor turned to me.

"What did you do that for?" the question sounded more indignant than I had intended.

"What do you mean?" he yawned unashamedly, obviously warning me with his teeth.

"Never mind," I whispered. He swatted the back of my head, more playfully than the last time.

"Come on, I bet we can fit in some hunting practice before sundown."

"Really?" my amber eyes grew wide with excitement.

"No, you twit. Now try the move again."


End file.
